User blog:Spiel/Waiting-for-OBT Spambox
__NOEDITSECTION__ 28.08.2011 Whooo~ getting around and making friends :D 27.08.2011 Yup, that online TCG is really fun :D 24.08.2011 Part 2 Two doctor appointments tomorrow... I dread them :( 24.08.2011 Wanna stay at home and cuddle my dogs *whines* =A= 23.08.2011 Got unexpectedly involved with an online TCG. It's really fun :o 22.08.2011 My legs are feeling way ''better now :D 21.08.2011 First day back at school tomorrow! Oh the horror :( 20.08.2011 Too tired to do anything ~.~ 19.08.2011 Soo~ just because I was all like "Eh? Bro didn't tell me he'd be gone. It's his turn to walk the dogs in the morning on school weeks. Mou!" My dad was all "'S your fault for getting those stupid things. I don't know why you keep them anyways. They demand all your time. You have to spend money on them and you get nothing in return. -.-" "So umm... like your children right? -.-" ... Really dad, if you want to down-talk my dogs ''please keep it to yourself. Especially if you want to visit me tommorow, here, where I and the dogs live ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ 18.08.2011 Hate how the new profile box is so horribly large. I'm not gonna enter any of the info anyway σ(-"-σ) 17.08.2011 Mom got me the English versions of the Harry Potter movies year 1 to 6. Considering a marathon (even though I'm not that big a fan o.O) 16.08.2011 Small dog snoring next to me. Life is good ♥ 15.08.2011 First day back at work => my knees hurt like asdhghsad! ಡ_ಡ 14.08.2011 Kagamine Rin - The Worst Carnival 13.08.2011 Len & Gumi - Ah, What a Wonderful Life 12.08.2011 Megurine Luka - No Logic 11.08.2011 If we have to wait much longer I don't think I'll even feel like playing anymore σ(-"-σ) 10.08.2011 http://www.hotarubi.info/ still so long to go (;__;)) 09.08.2011 Wow, I wonder if I'll get any work done on here at all this week :s 08.08.2011 Soo~ in numbers getting my body back to health can cost anywhere from 250€ to 800€, depending on which treatment I choose... yay! ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ First thing I will do though is get a second opinion on if my doc was even right in what he says I have. 07.08.2011 So~ I've been doing what the doc told me and been lying around at home for a week now... my legs aren't feeling any better -.- 06.08.2011 Anyone wanna do the shopping for me? Don't feel up to it :( 05.08.2011 Adding the Location and Mob templates today :D I really hope Luvinia gets released soon, the longer it takes the more people are likely to start playing other games :( 04.08.2011 Had electrotherapy today. Now I am the proud owner of a brand-new burn mark... 03.08.2011 Pat a cake, Pat a cake, baker's man Bake me a cake as fast as you can; Pat it and prick it and mark it with a 'B', And put it in the oven for Baby and me. Guess what I did today :P 02.08.2011 Been cuddling my doggies almost all day long :D They are so cute and sweet and sometimes they smell like cotton candy xD 01.08.2011 My legs got worse again :( On sick leave till next monday... and I was just on sick leave for two weeks a week ago D: Was really hesitant to go to the doc again, just hope I won't get into trouble with the big boss :'( Dunno how much I can do while I'm sick, as I'm supposed to lie down and well... this is a desktop PC @.@ Well, at least I can already draw the basic templates so that later I only need to code them ^^" Going to bed now, goodnight ♥ 31.07.2011 Part 2 My legs felt way better today :D I could even walk without crutches, yay! Hope it stays this way (or gets even better)! 31.07.2011 It's my dad's birthday today. Am I the only one having trouble buying/making presents for their parents? @.@ 30.07.2011 Still waiting for OBT... They should at least tell us an estimate date :( 28.07.2011 Urgh! been having horrible pains since monday. So today I visited the doc and he gave me four shots... which only made it worse, since the painkiller in them doesn't seem to work for me, but now the areas where he injected me hurt too. Yays ( ' - ' )b 24.07.2011 Seems the keyboard my mum gave me was broken too, as the one my bro lend me works fine now. Which also means my keyboard is indeed broken and I need to buy a new one. Considering buying a gaming keyboard, but then I don't think I'll really need it for the games I'm currently into. Won't need it for Luvinia for sure, as there are not too many hotkey options. Well, off to shower now and then I'll see if I feel like doing a bit of work around here :P 23.07.2011 Soo~ since my keyboard is still broken, I asked my mum to lend me hers so I could test whether my keyboard did somehow break. Turns out: my PC won't even recognize my mum's keyboard is connected EVEN THOUGH IT IS A NORMAL ONE WITH WIRE AND ALL. Will have to ask my brother if he has a clue... :\ 22.07.2001 Part 2 See! I knew it! First my keyboard got fucked up from one moment to the next (the shift key is broken, both of them, so no, I did not break the actual key) and I have yet to find a way to fix it and now Outspark announced the OBT date for Luvinia and as it turns out, it's two in the morning for me when they start =.= Bye bye my lovely character names... 22.07.2011 Urgh... this is gonna be one shitty day... 21.07.2011 Part 2 Ghe, Wikia! Y U NO let me use javascript as I please ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ Been spending hours trying to figure out a way to make a more versatile show/hide option than the one commonly used. There's too much code you need to directly include into the single pages and you can't give individual show/hide messages. I wanna use the buttons to show what happens if you click on different options when you talk to a NPC and the like. For example if you go here, the etc. give you just a short text when you click them, but each a bit different, so having a show/hide option here would be pretty neat! Guess I'll have to study the common show/hide and some other complex JS files tomorrow =A= It's 23:21 now... guess I'll relax with some Uta no Prince-sama lmao 21.07.2011 Soo tired~ (;__;)) Totes behind on the templates, but at least I got everything in my head as it should be. Missing Kriahria on here ლ(´﹏`ლ) 17.07.2011 So my guess is the OBT will start within the next two weeks. What do you think? :) The guy I returned the wallet of just brought over some flowers and sweets as a thank you :D 16.07.2011 Can't stop listening to the Karigurashi no Arietti soundtrack. Love this song. 15.07.2011 My good deed of the day: Found a wallet and returned it to its rightful owner. Money included :p Category:Blog posts